Cómo combatir el frío
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Sirius ha dejado sus compras navideñas para el último día, así que Remus se ve obligado a acompañarlo y hace mucho frío, de manera que los chicos buscaran algun remedio para no perder el calor.


Aquel día de Diciembre todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y alrededores amanecieron nevados hasta el último centímetro cuadrado. Pero era víspera de Navidad y, cómo no, Sirius no había comprado ningún regalo hasta el momento, por lo que, evidentemente, Remus se vería obligado a acompañarlo a comprar los regalos.

-Remus Remus Remus Remus Remuuuuuuus- Sirius, con toda su envergadura de jugador de quiditch, intentaba despertar a Remus saltando en su cama.

-¡Cállate! Perro pulgoso del demonio...- dijo mientras se desperezaba y se levanta de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse.

Cuándo salió del baño Remus llevaba puestos unos jeans y un jersey color crema de cuello pico, mientras que Sirius llevaba un atuendo de pantalón negro, jersey rojo y zapatos negros.

-Menos mal Lunático, ya creí que no salías.

-No te cachondees tanto anda, haber si todavía me quedo aquí, que todavía son las ocho de la mañana.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar Lunático.

-Vamos.

Sirius y Remus se encontraban bajando las escaleras del quinto piso, cuándo, de repente, Remus preguntó a Sirius;

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ir a comprar TUS regalos? Yo ya tengo los míos comprados desde la semana pasada.

-Porque tu tienes muy gusto, y eres muy bueno y no dejarías solo a tu mejor amigo Sirius, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius con su sonrisa perruna. Remus, que no era de piedra ni muchísimo menos, no pudo restarse a ella.

-Siempre logras convencerme. No sé como lo haces, pero siempre lo logras.

-Mi encanto natural- dijo Sirius mientras se arrimaba sensualmente a Remus.

-Será eso- Remus volteaba los ojos para no caer en la tentación de ese perfume de Sirius que tanto lo encendía.

Cuándo llegaron al Gran Comedor casi no había gente debido a lo temprano de la hora. En la mesa de Gryffindor apenas estaban los gemelos Prewett y la prefecta Evans.

-Buenos días Lily- dijo Remus mientras le sonreía a su compañera y se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días Rem- le respondió Lily.

-Lunático se supone que hoy eres mio- esa declaración hizo que el estómago de cierto licántropo volase más alto que cualquier escoba.

-Tranquilo Sirius, solo estaba saludando- para acentuar la ternura de sus palabras Remus acarició a áspera mejilla de su compañero, que se quedó embobado aún después de que su compañero retirara su mano.

Y lo cierto es que los dos amigos se gustaban mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Y, valga la redundancia, ninguno se atrevía a confesarse. ¿Por qué? Porque, según ellos, ``no querían estropear la amistad que mantenían con el otro, porque no eran correspondidos´´. Gilipollas los dos. No había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de la química que había entre ellos, incluso el miope de James Potter se había dado cuenta. De hecho, vivían casi como un matrimonio, solo que sin sexo y sin besitos y sin arrumacos. Bueno de esto último tal vez un poco, pero ya está.

Bueno, volvamos a la historia que nos concierne.

Cuándo los chicos terminaron de desayunar volvieron a subir a su dormitorio a por dinero y ropa de abrigo. Sirius se puso su abrigo de paño negro, sus guantes negros y su bufanda de lana blanca. Remus se puso su abrigo de plumas azul, sus guantes blancos, gorro blanco y bufanda blanca.

Cuándo ya iban por el camino que conducía a Hogsmeade una pequeña pero incesante nevada comenzó a caer.

-Uf, hace demasiado frío, ¿no Lunático?- dijo mientras tiritaba.

-Si, demasiado para mi gusto- y sin decir más, Remus se pegó a su amigo para darse calor mutuamente.

-¿Q-que hac-ces Remus?

-Pues combatir el frío, ¿no lo ves?

-¡Mira, ya hemos llegado a Hogsmeade! ¿Dónde paramos primero Lunático?

-Podríamos ir a la tienda de accesorios de quiditch, para James.

-Buena idea, vamos para allá.

Después de comprarle un kit de cuidados de escoba para James marcharon a Honeydukes para comprarle algo especial a Peter. Optaron por un vale de diez galeones, para que él eligiera lo que más le gustara.

-Lunático, como ahora tengo que comprar tu regalo, espérame en las Tres Escobas mientras lo elijo.

-Está bien, te espero allí, pero no te pases con mi regalo.

-Lo intentaré- y con la más sincera de las sonrisas Sirius marchó a por el regalo de su amigo y este decidió refugiarse de la intemperie en las Tres Escobas. Poco después de los veinte minutos apareció Sirius en el local sin bolsas.

-¿Qué has hecho con los regalos?- preguntó una vez se había sentado su amigo en la mesa.

-Los he mandado a Hogwarts con un elfo de las cocinas- le explicó mientras pedía dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Los dos amigos continuaron tomándose sus cervezas, charlando y lanzándose miradas cómplices entre ellos. Cuándo terminaron de beber y saldaron la cuenta con la señora Rosmerta se aventuraron de nuevo hacia las calles. Había parado de nevar, pero la capa que cubría el suelo era más gruesa aún que cuando amaneció. Sirius y Remus se volvieron a abrazar para, evidentemente, mantener el calor corporal. Y valla si lo mantenía. Se echaron a andar hacia el castillo.

-Sirius, ¿que me has comprado?

-¿Y tu a mi?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cómo tú no me vas a decir que me vas a regalar, yo tampoco.

-Eso no vale, gañan- dijo Remus dando un suave golpe sobre el duro vientre de su amigo. Sirius no pudo aguantar más, dada la cercanía y la caricia que le acababa de asestar su amigo, se giró y, tomando su hermoso rostro entre sus grandes manos, lo besó. Un beso tierno, dulce y apasionado. Un beso que encerraba años de sufrimiento innecesario. Un beso, también hay que decirlo, con lengua, con mucha lengua. Al principio Remus no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir la lengua de su amigo perfilando sus labios no pudo aguantar más. Echándole los brazos al cuello profundizó el beso y aumentó el escaso contacto corporal a través de tantas capas y capas de ropa.

Cuándo el beso se dio por finalizado los dos comenzaron a andar sin abrazarse y sin decirse nada. Pero, de repente, Remus se acercó a Sirius, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

-Te quiero Sirius.

Y así es como los dos aprendieron a combatir el frío.

FIN


End file.
